DeNile, It ain't Just a River In Egypt
by artiist1284
Summary: Clark and Lois starts to notice someting they haven't before. Will they act on their impulses? Or,Will they continue to deny the whole thing? Chapter 1 beautifully redone by Stormygurlz, Thanks, yet again lol! So please read it again, you'll love it!
1. Coffe High

**Disclaimer: **you know how it goes, I don't own the characters, but this story is all mine. I do own that, LOL. **( Well now, I can't take all the Credit since Stormygurlz has beautifuly fixed alot of mistakes and word the story more better then I have. A very Big thanks to you again! lol ) A big part of this story belongs to you Stormygurlz!**

**And to all who reviewed, Thanks!**

This is my first fanfic, so please **bare** with me, okay thanks.

Since I decided to create a Smalville epidsode, I made it around my favorite characters on the show, Lois and Clark. This is in hope that the producers of Smallville will allow some **Clark and Lois action happen soon**. While Lois is still living with Clark and his parents, at **least a kiss anyway**!

Ok here's my story hope you enjoy it and **please review, suggestions and improvements are very muched welcomed**.

* * *

**DeNile, It ain't Just a River in Egypt**

**Chapter 1: Coffee High**

**Friday Night, 8:39 PM**

As the hours flew by, The Talon gradually came to life and slowly became full. Punk Rock music of the wildest bands played sparsely through, vibes filling the atmosphere. Seating soon became limited, taken by the youth high and college crowds. The talk seemed to almost drown and completely eradicate the music, as more crowds fromthe streets steadily poured in.

Busily behind the counters, Lois and the other employees scrambled to meet the customers' needs. A few cups crashed to the floor, shedding into thousands of sharp pieces, as one of the waitress unsuccessfully tried to make her way through the crowd. Another ran over to her with broom and dust pan, helping to clean the mess. Yet others sped around taking orders and placing them to Lois or the other two behind the counter, who dished them back out as fast as they could. Chloe watched on the side lines, helping where needed. Not wanting her cousin to suffer alone in this pinch, she felt obligated to at least help out.

"God, these people act like they're on some kind of coffee high or something," Lois complained, furiously punching out orders that were coming in faster then she could dish them out. "Is there a coffee moon over Smallville tonight, or what?"

"Well, all I have to say is a few more nights like this and The Talon won't ever have to worry about closing down." Martha Kent smiled, preparing to go home but feeling a little uncomfortable leaving the girls here with all this work.

"Yeah, well I'm sure your employees would eventually get very tired of all the extra work."Chloe pulled down the leaver on the coffee machine while Lois filled two cups at a time.

"Are you girls sure you won't need my two hands around, helping out?" Mrs. Kent asked, not very willing to leave after viewing the swelling mass of people in The Talon tonight.

"Mrs. Kent, trust me.I can handle this," Lois handed over a tray filled with three mocha lattes to a nearby waitress."If I can handle the General's five mile obstacle course in the freezing rain, this is a piece of cake." Lois scanned the area with a quick glance, hoping she was right. "So go home, get some rest, and spend some time with Mr. Kent."

A smile spread across Mrs. Kent's face, pleased with how, even though Lois was in her early 20's, she still had the proper manners to call her and Jonathan by "Mr. and Mrs. Kent." "Well, ok, if you girls are sure," She conceded, checking the Talon once more.

"We'll be fine Mrs. Kent.Don't worry.I'll help Lois with any trouble she runs into," Chloe added, trying to reassure her.

With that being said, Mrs. Kent felt slightly more confident about going home."Ok then, goodnight girls."Martha walked outside and proceeded home.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Kent," they said in unison, watching as she disappeared in the sea of people.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this, Clo," Lois said, becoming more impatient as time wore on.

"I know what you mean, I don't think I can either," Chloe admitted, feeling the pressure of the night weighing down on her. _If only Clark was here; he would be a one man show. Taking and placing orders and handing out drinks all at once with his super-speed.But, of course, he would never do that...Speaking of the "devil", " _Chloe noticed Clark walking through the door.

Clark recognized the fullness of The Talon as he walked in. Groups occupied tables, chatting amongst themselves while laughing and discussing various topics. Others stood, conversing as well, but with no seats to rest in. Clark slowly pushed his way through a few people, spotting Lois and Chloe at the front desk.

"Hi, Chloe.Hi, Lois," Clark showed his pearly whites in his charming smile.

"Hey, Clark. What's up?" Chloe gave back a friendly smile.

Facing the coffee machine while making another order, Lois smiles inside and out, recognizing the voice and hearing his name. _Good, maybe this night won't be so bad after all. Busting Smallville's chops always seems to make the night go faster._ Lois turned to face him, wearing her usual sarcastic grin upon her face.This look usually meant trouble for poor Clark, who knew it all too well.He could feel her grin twist his gut into a knot. "Well, if it isn't my favorite farm boy," she said, still grinning widely."And how predictable.Sporting none other than farm life's greatest fashion: flannel!"

Clark stared back, giving his unimpressed grin while her face still wore that annoying smirk that irked him so much. _Why does she have to be so unbearable and sucha pain?She knows all to well which buttons to push, and she's loving it._ He stood there, taking her insults like a gentlemen and watching her expression.Knowing she was enjoying every minute, he squirmed under her glare.

"Well, Lois, you sure don't complain every night, seeing as how you use my flannel shirts as nightgowns," Clark retorted, offering his own sarcastic grin in reply.

"Well, Smallville, no thanks to that flea-bitten mutt of yours, Clarkie..."

"Krypto...," Clark intruded, giving her an aggravated stare.He hated that name, which she knew and took full advantage of.

"Shelby...," Lois smirked, "has completely covered my PJ's with dog hair, and you know as well as I do, being within 2 miles of that mutt makes me go into a sneezing fit."

Clark leaned in closer to Lois, forearms resting on the counter. "Lois, why don't you just admit?Wearing my flannel is just the closest you're going to get to having me in bed." He grinned from ear to ear, knowing he just scored a point. He watched as Lois' hazel green eyes seem to flare on fire, her lips squeezing tightly together and her cheeks tinting red.

"In your dreams, farm boy," Lois sneered."Even then, not in your wildest ones, Smallville."

Chloe saw where the conversation was going and noted that it was getting heated up, thinking she better say something before there was an all-out brawl between them. She really didn't feel like cleaning up broken cups and dishes or mopping up spilled coffee. "Geesh, can't you two stop flirting with each other for one day?" Chloe smiled, seeing the reactions on their faces change dramatically.

"Excuse me!" Clark and Lois said together, both staring at Chloe with their mouths hanging open and eyes widening at the words that escaped her mouth.

"And will you two please stop doing that, too? You guys are freaking me out the way the same words pop out of your mouths and how you too always seem to finish each others sentences. Weird, huh?" She concluded, giving them a sly smile while implying that something was going on between them.

"We do not, absolutely, do not..." Lois began.

Clark instinctively blurted out, not even thinking about it,"...Flirt with each other."

They quickly glanced at one another when they realized what they just did and smiled awkwardly, embarrassed at what just happened. They turned their eyes back to Chloe, who was smiling again but wider, as they just proved her point.

"Chloe, what exactly are you getting at?" Clark was confused and it appeared so on his face, trying to look innocent as though he had been caught red handed.

"Oh come on, you two been doing the "denial waltz" for a while now. Don't deny it," Smiling still, Chloe handing Lois a couple glass cups, who snatched them from her hands.

"Coz, did you wake up and bump your head this morning? What the hell are we suppose to be denying?" Looking puzzled, Lois hoped she wasn't implying what she was thinking that Chloe was implying.

"You two cannot be this blind," Chloe rolled her eyes, not believing the two. "It is so obvious that something is going on between you two. Anyone with half a brain can see that." The Talon began to die down some with only an hour left until closing.

Clark and Lois Laughed, "Clo, you have got to be kidding.Me and Smallville? Could you possible think of any worse couple in the world than us? I really think you should go up for that CAT scan soon." Lois looked at Clark. _Never in a million years would that happen. He's so...so incredibly predictable. He's such a Boy Scout, and please, Smallville, chivalry died a long time ago. Me and farm boy? No way! Chloe you are really losing your marbles, Cuz...but…_ She was still staring at Clark without even realizing it. …_he is kind of cute, in a dorky farm boy kind of way... Wait a minute, what the hell am I saying? This is Smallville we're talking about here. Damn Chloe!Ever since she started dating Mr. Charming Brian Shaw and fell head over heals for him, she's been playing matchmaker. Well this is one match that's not going to happen!_ She didn't really feel as though it would be a totally bad idea, however. _It wouldn't be so bad going out with Clar...Smallville. Lois quit it.Get a grip on yourself. Impossible, ain't gonna happen!_

Chloe notice how long and hard Lois was starring at Clark with a small grin on her face. She quickly handed Lois a cup to snap her out of her thoughts before Clark could also see that Lois was staring at him with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Ouch, you hit my finger!" Caught off-guard, Lois rubbed her hand, realizing what Chloe did and why.

"Sorry there Lo," Chloe gave her a menacing grin that said: "So, nothing going on? Right."

"I just got off a bad relationship with Lana.I don't need another disaster.I still would like to live to see my 21st birthday," Clark said, a little upset.

Clark still didn't understand how his second chance with Lana, the love of his life (or so he thought), didn't go any better than their first chance. He thought this time with Lana was going to be different, that everything was going to work this time. But he was wrong, the same ole problems like before still were there to haunt them. He couldn't bring himself to tell Lana his secret. There were plenty of chances, but none of them ever felt like the right time. Soon things just started to go down hill. He missed dates with Lana, trying to figure out yet another mystery in Smallville caused by the "Meteor Freaks," as Chloe called them. He would have to come up with some kind of excuse or lie to tell to a very upset Lana. After a while she just couldn't stand it anymore. She gave him the whole speech how things weren't any different from last time and how some things never change. He couldn't blame her. She was right and it wasn't fair to keep hurting her like that. It burned even more the second time to lose Lana.

Now Chloe with her stupid ideals was considering him to date Lois, out of all the people in the world! _Lois is a bossy, stubborn, rude, insulting, over-bearing girl...with gorgeous eyes and a beautiful smile. What!...where the heck did that come from?_

Clark came to when he felt a fist slam into his chest. Lois just leaned over, giving him a quick punch in the chest for his jesting, insulting words.Only her little friendly punch, it was the one she always gave Clark when he really annoyed her.

"Come on, Clark, it's been three months now and you're still moping about Miss Lang," Chloe teased, rolling her eyes.

* * *

_**more to come soon... Chap 2 HERE**_

**A/N: ****A BIG Thanks for the reviews GUYS!**

**Aznangel0788 and** **Scary-Girly**


	2. The Slip

**Disclaimer: see chap 1. Please R&R **

**Enjoy! I changed this Chap up a bit, so plz reread if have already. So don't need any suggestions on costume ideals for Lex party ( thanks anyway). I came up with a theme for his Halloween party so read to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Slip**

"Anyway," Clark changing the subject,"Is my mom here tonight," Chloe words about him and Lois swirling in his head.

"No, she went home just 20 minutes ago." Lois dwindling in her sarcasm, afraid to set off "tell-all" Chloe.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh to herself seeing Lois shut up into a morbid, soundless, sarcastic state before her.

Clark and Lois stared at her, puzzlement portrayed apon their faces, starting to believe Chloe had lost it

"What is with you tonight," Lois first speaking up.What is so funny? Did you drink the coffee, I think it might be spiked." Lois looking at her more confused then before.

"Why Lois, I never seen this side of you... so uncharismatic, so quite a few seconds ago. Did I hit a nerve." Chloe saying in her most innocent voice and expression, laughing all the while inside.

Lois places her right hand on her hip, glaring at Chloe."No, but I'm about to hit something."

Clark smiles at their sibling rivalry, knowing them two are close as real sisters,"Why don't you guys let me help clean up The Talon?"

"Why, how gentlemanly of you, Smallville," Lois back into her rambunctious mood,"Then maybe later you can stand by the doors, opening them for every girl that walks out." Not caring what Chloe thought or would say. No way, was she even close about Smallville.

Clark just rolled his eyes turning around to wards the tables to clear them of cups left by those who were already gone. When turning around he runs into a waitress, returning two wrong orders of ice coffees. The tray tips, crashing into Clark's chest, the two ice coffees spilling down his shirt, splashing all over the floor.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I just was returning these orders, they wanted cappuccinos." the waitress blared out from embarrassment.

"It's alright May, we'll clean it up," Chloe handing her the two cups of cappuccinos.

"Goodness Smallville, you're suppose to be cleaning the messes, not making them." Lois smirked,"I'll go grab the mop."

Luckily Clark grabbed hold of the tray and cups before they went crashing to the floor, but not so in away that didn't drenched his shirt.

Lois returned mop in hand to a bare chested Clark Kent, just tanking of his wet white T-shirt that was under his flannel, when she arrived.

Lois stood there biting her bottom lip at the sight of Clark's riped naked top, bulging pecks. Lois eyes going down falling to his abdomen, etching into her mind the ripples of his pack, the smoothness of his tanned skin.

A sight she hadn't seen last since that shower incident and oh, yeah, the first time she laid eyes on him, in the cornfield. Where then she got to see the whole package. A grin slowly spreads across her face thinking about that night. How lucky was she to find a completely hot naked guy in the field with an absolute great bod...Stop! realizing who she was talking about.

Once again Lois caught Chloe's eyes starring at her, as she was thinking about farm boy, Chloe grinning catching her again.

"So," Chloe grinned,"Seeing anything you like." Chloe trying to keep from laughing.

"That's your world Clo, not mines" Lois sneered, walking pass Chloe, referring to the time Chloe had a crush on Clark, but not bothering her at all since it was along time ago and she was way over it. Ever since she fell in love with Brian Shaw.

Lois walks around to the front of the counter where Clark stands, drying off his chest with some napkins, about to hand him the mop.

"Smallville, please put a shirt back on you're..." words she didn't get to finish as her mind was still admiring his muscular chest and not paying attention to where she stepped. Her foot came down on an ice cube making her slid on the coffee all under her feet. Lois grabs Clark's arms for support but her boots continues to slip in the coffee, pulling him down with her.

They hit the floor hard, Clark landing on top of Lois as soft as he could, being taken by surprised like that. Lois eyes were closed as her body impacted with the floor. Slowly she blanked her eyes open meeting with Clark's blue eyes starring back into hers.Clark felt her soft hands against his bare chest, so warm seeming to melt apon his skin.

He could feel as well as hear her heart racing inside her chest, pushed firmly against his. For a moment their heart beaten in the same rhythm, as if they shared but one heart between them. Lois feeling his chest and abdomen slowly pushing down against hers as he inhaled and exhaled, and hers against his. Time stood still, melting into forever, them laying there gazing off into one another's soul.

_...God, she's beautiful..._

_...Oh my God, he's so cute..._

_...I can't believe what I'm feeling, and towards her of all people..._

_...This can't be happening, Smallville really gotten under my skin..._

_...This can't be right ..._

_...Something has to be wrong with me..._

_...But, she's...Lois!..._

_...Oh, no, he's...Clark!..._

"I always knew you two would end up falling for each other," a voice saids

Clark and Lois turns their heads towards the familiar voice.

Lex standing a few feet away, the only one left in the Talon."You two sure don't wast any time."

"This is definitely not what it looks like," Clark's face turning red from embarrassment.

"Clarkie boy, do you mind getting off on me, like right now!" hating that people were watching them like this.

Clark turns his attention back to Lois,"Oh, yeah sorry Lois" Carefully coming off top of her to his feet, then bending over to give Lois a hand up.

Lois pushing his hand away, too prideful to take help. Slowly she rises up on her butt. Finally feeling the pain shoot through her throbbing back, not noticing it before while off somewheres deep in Clark's blue eyes. Lois winces and groans softly trying to get to her feet. Clark and Lex gently grabs one of her arms helping her up. While the pain in Lois back strikes through even worser.

Chloe runs to her side, still being held up by Clark and Lex feeling as she can't stand without support."Oh my God, Lois are you alright," very concerned seeing the winces of pain on Lois face, not revealing how worser the pain really is.

"Thanks to Paul Bunion here, my back..." wincing as another spasm of pain flexed through her back, stopping her from finishing her words,"I really need to sit down, my back is killing me."

Chloe quickly grabs a chair, while Clark and Lex help her to sit. Her body shaking slightly as she strains through the pain to sit down on the chair.

"Lois, maybe we should take you to the hospital," Clark sounding very concerned,"You might have a fracture in your spine." Clark pulling on a clean white T-shirt from the Talon's Lost and Found box.

Chloe looked at Clark, worried, hoping it wasn't that serious, and thinking maybe they should take her to the hospital.

"I don't need a hospital, Smallville. I don't have a fracture, it's just sprained. I'll be fine, I just need to sit here and rest for a moment." eyes squinting from the pain.

"Lois, you can't know that for sure,"Clark persistent to get her checked out by a doctor.

"It's just a sprang, nothing a few aspirins and a good nights sleep can't fix. I know my body well enough to know what I need. So would you please stop fussing over me, Smallville." still wincing from the pulsing pain.

"Tough as nails, must be in you family's female blood line." Lex complimented.

Lois glares at Lex and his pathetic excuse for a grin,"So, Lex what brings you to the Talon Tonight." A question that was on everyone's mind, but no one hada chance to ask, except Lois.

"Ah, yes before it slips my mind again," Lex grinning to the humor of what just happen, and opening the left side of his suit up. Reaching inside pulling out some envelopes,"I've come to personally invite you to an All Hallows Eve party I'm throwing next Friday night," handing each of them a fancy envelope, each with their names printed on front in gold lettering.

"You're throwing a Halloween party, Lex." Chloe a little curious, eying the envelope.

"An All Hallows Eve Event..., Well more of a Charitable event, raising money for the Hurricane victims down south." Lex checking his watch,"I've had a privilege of booking the band "Green Day", it took some time but I got them to finally agree to play at the event. I hope you can sincerely make it."

"Sounds like fun," Clark not too sure about going, as he looked at Lois and Chloe's reactions. Lois had a whatever expression on her face. Chloe on the other hand looked pretty excited.

"Oh, by the way, the invitations allows for you to bring one accompanying guest. Don't worry Clark, I already sent invitations to you parents." With that he left out of The Talon.

"That guy really creeps me out," Lois the pain from her back subsiding as long as she didn't move much.

"I don't know, it sounds pretty wild," Chloe grinning in anticipation.

"The invitations saids, to wear customers. Formal Renaissance theme and wear a mask for added mystery." Clark studying the card

"So he wants us girls to wear those big puffy gowns and the men dress in those fancy old English suits," Lois grumbles,"It's a wonder he didn't ask us to wear those powdered wigs."

"Come on you guys, it sounds pretty fun. The mystery and creepiness of Halloween. Dressing up the exoticness, that feeling of being a kid again. Trick-or-Treating, getting scared to death out of our wits as kids, You can't possibly turn down a chance to feel that again. And come on "Green Day " is going to perform. Seems like a pretty hot party already. Besides it for a good cause." Chloe running out of breath, talking so fast in her usually excited way.

"Chloe, Lex Luther is throwing this party how wild do you expect it to be." Lois smirked.

"Well at least we could attend to help raise money for the charity. It's better then what we been doing for the last few years, renting horror movies and watching them till we pass out." Chloe adds.

"Hey, I enjoy doing that, it's Halloween we're young adults. Trick-or-Treat is a bit out of our league by now you think." Lois beamed.

"Lois you hate horror films, you just like jumping onto Clark every chance you get when a "scary part" comes" Chloe grinning widely.

Lois glare at her, cheeks flustering. Clark just smiled at them both, they could act so childish. He knew Lois didn't think of him in any manner like that or so he thought.

"I'm not so sure about going, but I have a week to make up my mind," Clark folding his invitation, stuffing it in his back pants pocket.

"Please, I just hope my back is still hurting by then. At least I'll have a good excuse why I can't go." Lois rolling her eyes.

Clark remembering about Lois injury,"Let me take you home now." Clark and Chloe about to help her up, Lois smacking their hands away.

"No, no not before we finish cleaning up The Talon. I promised Mrs Kent that I would take care of everything. And we're not leaving till this place is spotless."

Chloe and Clark not about to argue with her knowing once her mind was made up noting could sway her differently.

Lois try to get on her feet, but her movement only causing the pain to recover forcing her to sit back down."Damn, it"

"Lois why don't you just rest there, Me and Chloe will finish up here," Clark handing Chloe the mop while he went to clear the tables.

Lois not willing to give into her pain try unsuccessfully again, only stopping when a cramp of pain kept her seated. But not stopping her mouth from barking out orders.

After awhile of her giving out direction on cleaning The Talon. Giving Chloe and Clark a hard time as they mop, swept the floors, cleaned the tables and fixed up the chairs properly on top of the tables, as the floor dried.

When all was accordance to Ms Lane standards, she finally let Clark set the alarm and ready the keys to lock the place up.

Chloe and Clark grabs hold of Lois's arms. Wrapping them around the back of their neck. Slowly they raised up Lois to her feet, who pushed out a steady stream of air from her mouth in pain.Walking ever so slowly, as little gasps escaped from her mouth. Walking only a few paces when Lois knees buckled, the pain to much to bare trying to move any farther.

Without a word, Clark taking his free hand bends down quickly placing it under her legs swooping her up to his chest with ease.

Lois gasps, surprised at what just happens,"Smallville, what do you think you're doing. I was walking just fine.Put me down!"

"Lois you could barely walk two feet," his charming grin, beaming across his face at Lois uneasiness being in his arms.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like the changes and a Big Thanks for all you guys reviews and Please keep R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Ride Home

**Hope you Enjoy, sorry for the delay. Please tell me how I'm doing cuz I'm completely clueless. Like always suggestions and comments, no matter how good or bad, maybe not too bad plz, be nice, are very much welcomed. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, and none of the Characters. Wish I did though!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ride Home**

She hated feeling helpless in front of Clark, her the one always trying to keep him reminded that she was the sassy, sarcastic, forth coming, spitfire in any situation. Now look at her in Clark's arms like a damsel in distress, which she was no where near. Her probably being the one putting the damsel in distress."Smallville put me down! I don't need a pack mule to carry me everywhere I go. I have two feet if ya haven't notice." Lois squirming, pushing against his arms to drop her.

Clark not even budging as she struggled against him. Clark smiles as he watches her. She always had to be the tough one, not letting anything stop her. "Look, I'm not enjoying this anymore then you are."

"Yeah right, like the moment this is over, you're not gonna hang this over my head." she sneered.

"Now why would I do that," Clark said in an innocent voice knowing all the while this was good blackmailing material.

"Real funny, Clarkie." Lois jabs him in his chest with her elbow, him only feeling a tap, but pretending else wise.

"Well I'm heading off home now and you two please don't kill each other." Chloe locking the doors, then turning to face them. Placing her hand on Lois's arm,"Promise me you'll go to the hospital if anything gets worser."

Then looking at Clark for a conformation that everything was fine, keeping Lois distracted as he used his x-ray vision to check for any fractures or broken bones.

He smiled and nodded his head conforming that it was alright, she smiled back getting his answer.

"Clo, I already have a over protective brother," referring to Clark,"I don't need an overbearing cousin fussing over me as well. Besides it doesn't look like that's going to be a problem since Smallville here is going to be my horse and buggy for awhile." smiling at Chloe while patting Clark on his chest like he was her Pet.

Clark shaking his head, wishing he was a horse so he could throw her off him, he thought smiling to himself.

"Lois, seriously." Chloe demanded.

"OK, I promise Mommy dearest," she said jokingly

Chloe rolled her eye's at Lois' sarcasm, "And Clark, take good care of my cousin or I will kill you," she said joking, knowing Lois was in the best of hands.

Chloe and Lois both gave Clark a double teaming smile saying that, they both would kill him. Clark gave a weak smile in response, knowing he couldn't win in the case when both cousins teamed against him.

"Goodnight, you two." Chloe saids walking toward her car.

"Goodnight, Chlo." they said in one voice.

Chloe turning her Head back, giving them another wide brimmed smile. They already knowing what about, sighing in disgust.

"Let's go horsey," Lois pointing to his truck, knowing it would annoy the heck out of him.

"Right this way fair damsel," he said getting back at her, as he places her into the passenger seat.

"Ha, ha, funny," Lois glaring at him as he came into the truck.

Clark started the truck heading towards home. Passing through Downtown Smallville, watching as others were too closing down their shops for the night. Keeping lit only the festive Halloween decorations a glow.

The rustling leaves falling to the ground or twirling into little twisters in the street. The oranges, reds and yellows adding more effect to the decorated little town. Cornstalks planted to posts, Jack o' lanterns illuminating on steps, amongst other bits of ornaments hanging from homes and trees, they witness through town.

Clark turns his head towards Lois noticing not only the quietness surrounding them but also Lois leaning her head back against the window, eyes closed. Her face wincing from pain, no doubt.

"Maybe I should take you to the Hospital now," Clark about to head in that direction.

"Smallville, I swear if I see anything remotely resembling a Hospital. I'm gonna pick up my cell phone and have an Air Force Strike deployed on Clark Jr." smiling at the thought

Clark cringed, being the man of steel, the thought of it still hurt and knowing Lois, he didn't doubt it at all. Even in pain Lois still manage to be well...Lois, facing the greatest of challenges with her sarcastic way. It brought a small smile to his mouth.

"There's a bottle of aspirins in the glove compartment," he saids glancing over to it.

"Thanks for the delay, Smallville. It's a good thing I'm not dieing of pain over here." she sneered in her usual way, slowly reaching in the compartment for the bottle.

"Sorry I just remebered,...There'snothing for you to drink to take them with but if you want I can pull over at this store and get you a bottle of water." but before he could even finish speaking, Lois had already taken two pills from the bottle.

Popped them into her mouth and swallowed as easily if she had swallowed them down with water. Clark was genuinely impressed, he couldn't swallow one without having a mouth filled with water, when he did actually come into pain form the green meteorites like getting stabbed with one, let alone swallow two dry.

Lois caught a glimpse of his expression as she swallowed the two aspirins."Why, impressed are we?"

"How did you learn to do that. I can't even swallow one without some kind of liquid," trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Ah, a little trick I picked up from the General when I was little," Lois grinning proudly.

Clark just gave her a questioning look. Lois being around him as much as she has, learned to read Clark like a book and knew his body language.

"Well, as you know Smallville." Lois laying back in her previous position," the General wasn't exactly father of the year when me and Luce were little girls. So he didn't know the convince of children's liquid aspirins such as Tylenol or Advil, and it's not like they carried that sort of thing on bases anyway. So my dad did the next best thing, pills." Lois stopped, feeling herself drowning off, sleepy.

"Well how did you learn to swallow them dry like that." Clark pressing to get the rest of the information.

Lois came from her drowsiness, rubbing her eyes open."Oh, yeah well when me and Luce were little, we use to her car sick in those big Humvee," Lois laughed

" We would spew every time we rode in one, even for a minute, the way they bounced to every rock or people the huge tires ran over. So the General would give us two aspirins to settle our stomachs. Well as it goes, if you haven't figure it out by now. We really didn't carry such necessities as bottle water, plus of course, because of the bumping the water would just fly all over the place. There was never time to stop, always moving, and the General never letted us out of his sight. Luce and me just had to figure some way to deal with the pills, we were beyound tired of spewing our guts out. So we placed them on our tongue, we would wait for a bump and that would help us to swallow. Yeah, and for an added bonus of encouragement, if you can say that. The General would tell us that a person wasn't strong unless they could swallow two pills dry."

Clark just smiled at her answer, driving deeper into the dark farm land, rows of plucked corn's stalks on either side of the road.

"After awhile we just learned to swallow without the aid of the bounce from the Humvee," sleep still playing in her voice.

"You wanted to be tough, the reason why you did it without water," he asked her.

Lois answered with a sheepish grin dosing off deeper into her drowsiness. She turned facing him laying her head against the seat. Clark stared at her a warm smile apon his face as he watched her sleep. He slowed the truck down enough to put his jacket around Lois body, shivering slightly from the frigged air. Her being too stubborn to take his heed to bring a coat. Smallville's days maybe warm, but the nights were definitely freezing around this time of year.

He gently pushed back behind her ear a stray lock of chestnut brown hair, that fallen into the view of her face. Slowly he caressed her cheek, tracing along the edges of her face with his fingertips, smooth, soft, warm apon his skin. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him, never really noticing the beauty that was always there around him. Maybe he did, but not even realizing what feelings she brought to him every time he was with her. He always seen her as a good friend, annoying and unbearable at times, but that was just her way, towards him anyway.

But he grown to love their constant bantering, it was their special relationship Lois would say. He felt comfortable around her, he didn't had to pretend or put up so many defenses around her like he had to do with Lana. She brought this whole other side of him out, the real him that wasn't afraid to be happy or put his guard down some. He found himself smiling and laughing more around her then anyone else and this confused him. Her the one he couldn't stand most of the times making him happy, and feel something he hadn't notice before.

Lois began to stir a Little form his touch on her cheek, he pulled away quickly from the trans he had fixed on her, not wanting to wake her from her sleep. He went back to driving the truck that was going so slow that it was almost nearly at a stop. He was glad to be the only one on the roads, usually the case. Smallville didn't get many visitors unless it had to do something with the meteors. He picked up speed, mind trying to figure out where his feeling stand towards Lois and wondering if maybe deep inside her she battle the same conflict

**

* * *

****10:15 PM Lex's Secret"air ship" Hanger**

Lex walks impatiently around the craft, listening to the constant babbling of his Chief of Science. His blood boiling at the failed attempts to retrieve the mysteries hidden beneath the surface. It's been months since the ship has came into his possession and nothing that has been done to the structure will allow it to open. Even in a mad desperate attempt to get inside, Lex had his workers pour a most potent acid onto the frame only to reveal that the acid ran off like water not leaving so much as a scar behind.

"The aerial dynamics are...incredible. Far ahead in advancement then our air force, army, secret aerial standards,we've even come in process with."Dr Welling looking nervously at Lex, not sure if he should proceed,"The elemental components are irreversible, completely indestructible to any natural or mankind materials of this earth."

Lex becomes infuriated, throwing documents off a nearby table sending them flying all over the floor before turning his attention back to the scientist,"I don't give a damn about the structure of the craft, I don't care about how far advancement it is compare to our own measly technology. A child could tell the difference and explain it allot better then you can," laying a firm grip on the scientist shoulder.

"What I do give a damn about is what the hell this ship is guarding so tightly inside. Where the hell it came from, and why is it here of all places in the world it could of crash why here,why now," madness displayed in his eyes.

Dr. Welling just stood there all his research in the past four months haven't given him or his staff such knowledge to Mr. Luther's questions and was so on his face. Lex pushed him away, angry at the inconvenience of having the best scientists in the world but still couldn't come one step closer to solving this mystery. He stood back into the presence of the ship, mind trying to gain some insight into the matter. Starring at the dark triangular prism object that seem to tease him, daring him to discover the secrets that it withheld.

"Sir, do you think it wise if we could find a path into this object. For all we know this thing could be carrying a deadly virus or disease, wiping life from the face of the earth. Are you really willing to take that chance just to fill your curiosity." Dr. Welling asked.

"Dr., I'm very much aware of the consequences of opening a Pandora's box, and of the aftermath. I don't pay you to worry about what's inside. I pay you to get there, and let me worry about what comes out." breaking his eyes away from the ship. Walking towards Dr. Welling grabbing him by his tie, pulling it tight against his neck. Dr. Welling grabbing his collar trying to make way for air his burning lungs craved for.

"Now I want this damn ship open soon and I mean by next week or by the time I'm done with you Dr. Welling," squeezing tighter the tie in his hands, barring his teeth,"You'll be lucky if you can find a job flipping burgers with your hands." releasing hold of his tie, watching as the Dr. clasps to the floor gasping for air. Lex squats to his feet, face to with him. Dr Welling breathing heavily, redness returning back to his blue features.

"Now I want those results by then do we have an understanding on this," Lex starring him straight in the eyes.

All Dr. Welling could do was nod his head in agreement, not able to catch his breath to speak.

"Good," Lex said in a cheerful manner, wiping some pretend particles off the shoulder of Dr Welling's coat,"because I would really hate to have this conversation again." rising from his position then walking out of the hanger, two of his guards following close behind.

* * *

**10:30 PM Kent's Farm**

The yellow farm house came into view as Clark turned the truck down the gravel path, crunching being made by the tires, making his way towards the barn. Lois sat straight up from her sleep as the truck comes to a halt. She slowly sits forward stretching the aching muscles in her legs and back,"How long have I been out," she yawns gradually coming from her sleep.

"Almost the whole ride," Clark gives her a small smile,"How's you back?"

"Well, it still feels like I've bee ran down by a truck," forcing a smile despite her pain," but other then that I think I'll survive," both hands behind her rubbing the small of her back. Lois then noticing Clark's jacket that slumped to her lap after she woke up. Realizing that he put it around her as she slept,"Thanks," she quickly added avoiding eye contact as she handed it back to him, an uncomfortable moment smile broading apon her face.

Clark responded with a nod, his hand slightly brushing hers as he took it from her hand. Sending little shock waves of impulses through their bodies at each other's touch. Lois quickly retrieved her hand once Clark firmly had hold of it. Both felt it and knew the other did as well, neither though, wanted to comment or explain the tingling sensation raging through them.

It was evident that there was a certain chemistry between them. Even they noticing it from time to time, thinking it only being because they were good friends and gotten close over the years and months they came in contact with one another.Not believing that it could actually be more between them not seeing how fate could deal a blind hand sometimes.

"So are we gonna sit out here all night, Smallville or is there a reason why we're still out here freezing our asses off," Lois breaking the tension between them. Hating awkward silence, generally silence itself. Wishing Clark wasn't starring at her the way he was. Like he could see right through her, in a manner of speaking, to her very thoughts and realm of her soul.

"Right," tearing his focus form her lovely face that captivated him at that moment and at the same time complicated his life.But that was Lois for you, the one and only who knew how to screw his head up, turning his world upside down every chance she could get. Now landing the biggest bombshell of them all, could he really be falling for Lois...Lois Lane.The one who made it her personal vendetta to make him a size smaller on a daily basis.

Who proclaims that trouble finds her and not the other way around. Who made it her mission in life to challenge him in every bit of conversing, with her sarcastic, highly charming manner. He even noticing how their minds and thoughts entwined, how they could know what each other is thinking, finish each other's sentences, and constantly saying the same word or words out of their mouths in a reply.

Things that would happen you would think with a person you knew like forever, a really close friend or the love in your life.But no, as long as he knew Chloe, and Lana and dated her. They were never that way in connection with him.

Lois was different, in the short time she knew him, she manage to absorb all basic knowledge of Clark Kent. One look was all that took for her to know exactly what was going on inside. Knew what was wrong and always had the right words to say. She was the one who took him outta his slump with the break up with Lana.

To this day he still couldn't figure how she convinced him to do anything after yet another heartbreak from Lana, but she did. She dragged him to parties around the campuses of Kansas Central, where they both attended, or sometimes rarely at Met U. He rarely going to the parties at Met U for obvious reasons, but only going to the ones around their local college, Kansas City Central, just to keep an eye on Lois. Who would binge drink her heart out if he didn't stop her. Afterwords caring an O.D. Lois over his shoulder, splurging out incoherent insults at him for driving her from the party too soon.

She on the other hand never remembering much of the party. Taking her back to her dorm if on the weekdays or to his house on the weekends, which he thought he would be free of her."Why should I continue renting the apartment over the Talon if I'm only gonna be there on the weekends.When conveniently I have my own Motel 6, that leaves the light on and everything," she'd tell him.

Clark places his jacket on knowing he's been stalling there for a while,"Tell me again why you insist on staying here for the weekend or attending K Central for that matter," he finally spoke trying to get back into the norm.

Lois looked at him surprised,"Is that what you been thinking about this whole time. For a minute there I thought you were having another one of you relapses," giving an awkward smile.

"More or less, and I don't have relapses Lois."

"OK, well what do you call your little "I can't remember who I am" episodes," Lois beaming a smile at him letting his awkward behavior go for now.

"If I recall, it only happen twice, and none because of my mental health," smiling boldly back,"You're stalling, I thought you couldn't stand being around me, it's not like we don't see enough of each other at K Central. We have all the same classes, which I still can't believe, and I thought this year was getting better when you moved to the Talon."

"Only to burst your bubble when I took the late semester in Kansas Central. You should have seen your face when I walked into your Advance Biology class and the teacher announced me as the new student. It was Priceless," she said laughing,"And please, Smallville, who said I stayed the weekend because of you. It's no secret how I feel about your parents, considering them in a way as the parents I never had and always wanted. Besides you being there is just an added bonus."

"Thanks, I think," he said not sure if she meant it as a complement or of torture but knowing her it was torture."So now tell me why Kansas Central. Why not Met U with Chloe, your journalism skills have gotten pretty good. Just humor me," he said seeing Lois huffing and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I know, and Chloe had Mrs. Stetson hold a position for me in her Journalism class. But I'm missing some much needed credits before I can even think about stepping foot inside there. So I'm only attending K Central for awhile till I get the credits I need then I'm transferring over to Met U. Plus Chloe is room mates with Lana, or have you forgotten." eying him suspiciously,"I don't want to put my cuz in a situation where she had to chose between me or Lana, Even though I know I would win, hands down."

* * *

**More coming soon... Please Read & Review. Thanks!**


End file.
